Drive Me Crazy
by talentless26
Summary: It had been weeks since the incident with Rido, but Shiki and Rima are still on bad terms. Ichijou has returned, and has a plan up on his sleeves to help reconcile them. Or is he?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I just want to say that I love Shiki and Rima pairing, but of course I love other pairing of Vampire Knight too. Please read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

Rima sighed over the balcony of her room as she watched Kaname and Yuuki holding hands under the moonlit park. It had been weeks since the incident with Rido, and they had already established their new home. Not long ago, Ichijou also joined them, asking for forgiveness from all of them for the way that he acted. Of course, he was immediately accepted by everyone again. Despite their newly established peace, Rima and Shiki still had a cold war ongoing. They hadn't properly talked with each other, except with few minor greetings.

There was a knock on Rima's door, and Ichijou entered.

"Are you alright Rima?" Ichijou asked? "Ever since I came back, I've noticed that you and Shiki hadn't been on good terms."

"I think he hasn't forgiven himself for hurting me, when he was taken over by Rido. I already told him that everything was okay, but he still doesn't think so." Rima sighed. "Why can't he understand that I forgave him because I love him?" Rima couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

Ichijou comforted her, giving her a hug, and holding her tight. She was still crying in his arms, not knowing that Shiki was standing below them, witnessing every inch of their movement. Ichijou on the other hand noticed this, and hatched up an idea. He led Rima to the room, and gave a glance at Shiki before closing the door.

'_Just what is he planning?'_Shiki asked himself.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door…

"Rima, how would you like me to help you?" Ichijou asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied drying her tears.

"I figured I owe Shiki, so might as well return the favor."

" I guess… sure. What do I have to do?"

Ichijou smile in respond.

The next day, it was still morning and most of them were still asleep. Rima, on the other hand was awake, and quietly knocked on Shiki's door. The door was unlocked, and she stuck her head in.

"Shiki?" Rima asked very sweetly.

" Rima? Why are you here?" He responded grumpily. He still remembered that awful scene from last night.

" I was wondering whether you want to go to town with me?"

They didn't go out with each other except during photo shoots, but why start now. " Why don'y you ask Ichijou-sempai?" He said with sarcasm in the name.

"Oh… okay." Rima didn't bother arguing with him.

He was still sleepy, but somehow he couldn't go back to sleep anymore. It was already noon when Shiki went out of his room and saw Aidou on the living room.

"Aidou- sempai, where is Rima?" he asked.

"I think she went out with Ichijou. They said something about going on a date." He said obviously teasing him.

Shiki didn't think it was quite funny, but instead of beating Aidou, he immediately changed his clothes and went to find Rima. He couldn't explain why he wanted to find her. He somehow felt responsible for protecting her.

The sun was scorching hot, and Shiki was already out of energy. He decided to take a rest, when he saw people crowding over a store. Out of curiosity, he looked over, and asked what was going on.

"I think their shooting for something. They look like models, going on a date. They look perfect," said a lady.

He managed to get a peek of the two people, to his surprise saw Rima and Ichijou holding hands. Ichijou immediately saw Shiki, and bent over close to Rima's ear. She blush different shades of red when he lifted up his head from his ear.

What could have Ichijou said to make Rima blush? Want to find out. Read the next chapter to find out.

Thanks for reading. Plaese Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back. First of all, I want to say thanks if you managed to read until this chapter, even though the first chapter were boring, but in this chapter, I would make it as heart- pounding as possible. There would be Shiki Rima moments. Please be patient. Second, I would like you to read and Review. It really means a lot to me. Thank you.

Now on to the story…

At a café, a crowd was clouding a couple. Shiki was standing in front to see Rima and Ichijou, giggling and drinking tea. When Ichijou whisphered something to Rima's ear, she blushed different shades of red, and started muttering something. It was too soft that no one could hear it.

"Louder," Ichijou whispered.

"Takuma-kun," Rima said louder blushing even redder.

Ichijou smiled at her reaction, and in response, brushed hair off of her face and said, "Yes, my love." Glancing at Shiki after a while.

The crowd let out a squeal, much like crazy fan girls.

"They must be going out." A lady remarked.

"They just look perfect together. I wish I had love like that." A couple of girls were talking.

Shiki was already losing his temper, not only because of the stupid giggling females all around him, not because of Ichijou's idiotic glances, but because of Rima's stupidity. _How could Rima even say his name that way? Doesn't she know that saying one's name means intimacy? We've been friends much longer that she with Ichijou, yet she says his name with those lips fluently, without any hesitations. Lips that have touched my skin. Lips which she used to drink my blood. _These were Shiki's thoughts as he went back to their house.

Later that evening, Ichijou and Rima went home. They went inside, and saw Shiki waiting for them on the couch. His face didn't show any emotions, and simply asked, "Where have you been?"

"We just went to town, just like I said this morning." Rima responded showing a distasteful expression to Shiki. On the other hand, she shifted he position, and faced Ichijou. "Thank you very much for today." She said to Ichijou, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. After which she left and went straight to her room.

There was an eerie silence on the living room, until Shiki broke the silence. "What are you planning? …You know what I don't care, but whatever it is you better not lay a hand on RIma, if you do, I won't hesitate to kill you. His eyes were turning blood red, as he left and went to his own room.

Ichijou let out a small laugh. He said to himself, _what a dense boy._

The next day, at around sunset, Shiki woke up, and went downstairs to have something to drink. When he went to the kitchen, he noticed that everything was messy. Flour, sugar, utensils and bowls covered the place. At first he didn't mind it, but when he went around the counter he saw Rima on the floor, and she was not missed by the whole mess. She was covered in flour, and her hair was all messy. She was also holding a bowl, and licking the spoon. Even though she had an apron on, her clothes were still dirty. Shiki blushed at the sight.

"Rima! What are you doing?" Shiki demanded.

"Umm… I was baking cookies." Rima replied. She paused and said for "Takuma- kun." She smiled ever so sweetly.

After hearing the name he loathed, Shiki's mind felt blank. He went over to Rima's side and grabbed her arm. He pulled a little too hard causing a knife on the counter to fall down. The knife caused a slash on Rima's leg. From her thigh to her knee was a wound caused by the knife. Blood dripped even farther down. Ichijou happened to be standing by the door, and witnessed the bloody scene. He immediately carried Rima, and placed her on the counter. He lifted up her skirt lightly, and bent down. As soon as his cold tongue touched Rima's ankle, she flinched. He started to lick her blood. From her ankle to her thigh, he cleaned it off, but he didn't stop there. He started devouring her entirely, drinking her blood without any hesitations despite Shiki being a short distance away. Rima, on the other hand, was not enjoying this. She was in pain, and her face was already showing it. She grabbed Ichijou's shoulders but didn't have enough strength to push him away. Shiki noticed her expression and took the first thing he could see, a fork. He threw it directly at Ichijou, but with his speed caught it, releasing Rima as well. Shiki took hold of Rima and carried her in a princess-like manner. He looked intently into Ichijou's eyes, and warned, "I'll finish you off later."

After his short warning, he left the kitchen and carried Rima off to his room. Ichijou was left in the kitchen and on his mind- _He's just too easy to read, and_ laughed.

Shiki carried Rima to his room, and placed her slowly on to his bed. He quickly closed the door, and the sound of the lock was heard. That was the last sound heard by the outside world from the soundproof room of his. (Of course, until they come out of there.)

Thank you so much for reading, this chapter, again please Review. I thought of making it longer, but it was too much. Next will be the last chapter, Please wait for it since I am quite busy. Thank you very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm sorry for not updating soon. I was very busy with school and college tests, but since it is vacation here, I took time and finished it now. :) Hope you enjoy the final chapter. Thanks so much for even clicking this. Please read and review.

Discalimer: I do not own Vampire Knight,

_Click!_ That was the last soud heard from Shiki's room.

From the door, Shiki made his way to Rima, who was on the bed. His eyes were turing red. Red as the blood that stained his ivory white sheets. Then, with one swift motion, he was already at her feet. His vampire senses taking over.

He climed on his bed, and moved closer to Rima. As he did it, Rima inched father and farther, her back hitting the headboard. He slammed his hands on the headboard caging her with his arms.

He looked intently into her eyes, but she tried her hardest to avert his gaze.

"Why?" He asked with his low voice. "What pocessed you to do those things? Why him of all people?" He asked so many questions, with each, he tightened his hold on her.

She was frightened, frightened of what he had become, of how he treated her. She cried. Her tears fell down her flushed cheeks, unto her lips and neck.

At that moment, everything stopped. It was as if Shiki awakened from his slumber. He examined everything, from his hands, to the sheets of his bed. To the girl he loved, crying in front of him. He released his grasp, and bowed. "I'm sorry."

He immediately stood up and carried her to the bathroom. Below his shower was the faucet. He slowly placed Rima on her feet, and turned the faucet on. He caressed the wound caused by the knife, as the water washed away the blood. When he was done, he used a towel and wiped the water. He could see the wound heal, little by little.

Drops of water started to fall on his hair. He looked up and saw Rima, crying once again. He stood up and wiped her tears with his fingers.

"I'm sorry," Shiki told her. "Even though, I promised never to hurt you again, I just did it again. You may forgive me, but I can never learn to forgive myself." Tears started to fall on his face.

Rima wiped away her tears and smiled. "You know why I cried? I admit, I was scared, but I was also happy that you finally held me again. You may think I'm shallow for thinking like this, but your mere presence makes me very happy. You can hurt me again and again, but as you are with me, I can forgive you, because I..." She stopped.

"I love You." They both said in unison. They both smiled at each other, and knew that everything was done. There is nothing more to say about it.

"Click!"The lock on Shiki's room was released, and the two came out of the room. Their hands intertwined. They went down the stairs, and on the couch was Ichijou.

"I'm sorry, Shiki. I just wanted to play a little prank on you." He told him.

"No, worries. Oh, and hank You." Shiki replied, as he gave him pat on the back.

"Come on Senri, we'll be late for the photoshoot." Rima said with a pout on her face.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he said, and they went out of the door.

"I'm so good." Ichijou said to himself, "but you better be careful next time." he said with a smirk on his face.

Thanks for reading until the end. Please read and review. Thanks. All criticisms are accepted. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight


End file.
